Destinados
by Nina1517
Summary: El mundo en los últimos mil años a sido dominado entre la clave y los destinados ahora que se encuentra en un gran peligro viejos héroes que deberían estar muertos van a regresar
1. Chapter 1

**Es la segunda vez que subo esto lastimosamente la anterior se borro D: espero comente y guste**

* * *

Capitulo 1

La ultima vez que magnus vio a alec fue hace 100 años aún recordaba aquel día había sido como cualquier otro, había sido tranquilo, había habido besos todo era normal, no había habido ninguna pelea pero esa noche después de qué Alec se supone saliera a cazar, de que él se durmiera esperándolo nunca más lo volvió a ver, ni él, ni jace, ni izzy, ni clary, ni simon, ni nadie sabia que había pasado con alec fue como si a Alec ligthwood la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Pasaron días semanas meses y nadie supo, el nunca dejo de buscar y cuando se quiso dar cuenta jace Clary y izzy había muerto al igual que cualquiera que pudiera contactar, sabía que aún estaba simon por algún lado pero nadie sabía nada del tampoco pues 1 año después de la desaparición de alec, simon igual desapareció, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que alec también debía estar muerto así que por primera vez tuvo que resignarse a dejar de buscar aunque a decir verdad inconscientemente seguia buscándolo sin parar Y eso sólo Catarina ragnor tessa y Rafael lo sabían.

Ahora 100 años después magnus junto a sus amigos habían decidido ir a un Nuevo bar que había abierto en Inglaterra se decía que tenía buen ambiente bastante alcohol chicas bonitas y que pasaban cosas muy interesantes.

Él Había decidido ir porque su curiosidad era más grande que otra cosa y bueno sus amigos También tenían curiosidad

Cuando llegaron al bar se dieron cuenta que es un lugar donde había muchos subterráneo algunos mundanos y uno que otro cazador de sombras buscaron una mesa y esperaron a que los atendieron

Hola Bienvenidos - esas dos palabras dejaron a magnus completamente helado al igual que el resto de los de la mesa, no es que fueran palabras muy impactantes obviamente pero la voz que las decía era otra cosa, aquella voz tan dulce que sólo pertenecia a una persona y esa persona era Alexander.

magnus levantó su mirada lentamente hacia el chico que los atendía y para su sorpresa no estaba equivocado ahí estaba su Alexander joven igual que la última vez que lo había visto pero ¿es imposible verdad? acaso era sólo un sueño él no lo sabía pero se quedó mirando al chico con bastante sorpresa y más aún cuando escucho al chico susurrar su nombre

Magnus mi magnus - dijo él oji azul con un tono lleno de amor, tristeza y nostalgia

Como...es - magnus trato de preguntar pero no pudo pero al parecer alec entendió por lo que dijo

Larga historia - respondió él oji azul

Antes de que magnus pudiera decir algo se escucharon gritos, todos voltearon hacia él ruido y vieron a un grupo de chicos/chicas que vestía de rojo y poseía muchos tatuajes tenia armas y parecía querer causar problemas

LARGO GRUPO DE INUTILES!- grito una de las chicas detrás de la barra y comenzando a caminar al grupo, alec también comenzó a acercarse y parecía molesto

Y si no queremos - dijo la que parecía la líder con arrogancia

Zaira vete o no respondo por lo que pase -dijo alec serio

No pienso irme - afirmo zaira furiosa

Alec y la otra chica la vieron con odio puro y zaira sonrió divertida

Oh mire ¿que tenemos aquí? - se escucho la voz de un chico él cual con solo oirlo magnus lo reconoció era Simón lewis, él chico habla con odio y desprecio

Simón bonito - zaira parecía coquetearle pero Simón la miraba con asco y Raphael se veía celoso

Escúchame pendeja te quiero fuera de nuestros territorio y si no lo tienes claro SOY GAY y a las únicas mujeres que ame y amere son ISABELl LIGTHWOOD y CLARISSA FRAY y tu No eres ninguna y aparte eres mas puta que camille- dijo/grito Simón molesto

Se que me amas y no me iré - dijo zaira divertida

Bueno yo no respondo - dijo alec en eso estuvo a punto de iniciar una pelea pero una chica entro corriendo le dijo algo a zaira y esta y su grupo se fueron corriendo

FUERA! - grito la otra chica y todos se fueron del lugar claro se quedaron los que hay trabajaban y magnus y su grupito

La chica parecía realmente enojada y molesta

Ire a tomar aire hagan lo que quieran - dijo la chica mientras salia enojada del local

¿Quieren hablar? - pregunto alec nervioso y todos asintieron

Raphael ¿podemos hablar en privado? -pregunto simon ellos lo nesecitaban, Raphael acepto y simon se lo llevo a otro lado

¿Como es que estas vivo? - pregunto magnus confundido

Quieres saberlo - pregunto alec

si- dijo magnus, alec pensaba en comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido


	2. Chapter 2

Al bar entro una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel pálida y alta vestía con unos shorts negros un crop top gris, la chaqueta con capucha azul que indicaba que pertenecían los destinados y tacones, ella se acercó a alec

Discúlpenme, me lo prestan un momento - dijo ella señalando a alec

Ya vuelvo - dijo alec levantándose de la mesa, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos alec pregunto -¿Qué pasa? -

Es zachir se llevó a tu hijo - dijo la chica seria, alec se tensó completamente

¿A cuál? - pregunto alec preocupado, alec tenía 4 hijos, Rafael, max, madzie y moisés y 3 de los que aun preocuparse más del menor

Max - dijo la chica seria y preocupada

Tengo que decirle a magnus - dijo alec

¿Estás seguro? - pregunto la chica seria y algo asustada

Sí, es su hijo también y él lo cuido más que yo - dijo Alec antes de acercarse de nuevo a magnus tratando de no parecer tan preocupado pero a pesar de los siglos magnus logro leerle sabía que algo le preocupaba.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto magnus

Es max...lo secuestraron - dijo alec serio, magnus se quedó quieto en schok pero logro hablar

¿Quién? - pregunto magnus

Zachir - alec dijo aquel nombre con asco mientras magnus y el resto se tensaron, todos conocían a Zachir bowen, el actual cónsul y el más odiado él era peor que cualquiera que hubiera amenazado al mundo él lo medio había conseguido

Tenemos que buscarlo ya - dijo magnus tras recuperarse estaba molesto alterado y cabreado ¿Cómo ese idiota se atrevía a tocar a su hijo?

Llamen a simon tenemos trabajo - dijo alec serio antes de comenzar a caminar hacia unas escaleras - vengan - se volteo hacia magnus y los demás antes de subir las escaleras ellos lo hicieron alec los guio hasta una habitación llena de armas , la habitación estaba al tope de armas

Tomen lo que quieran - dijo alec y todos obedecieron cuando todos incluidos simon y Raphael terminaron bajaron

Espera, tengo que avisara izzy - dijo magnus, alec le miro confundido al igual que simon - tu hermana está viva - dijo antes de llamar a izzy

Hace 1000 años atrás

Todos estaban reunidos y en silencio ¿la razón? Enfrente de ellos estaban ellos mismo es decir de la nada un portal se abrió y de allí salieron sus versiones de otra dimensión ahora ambos grupos estaban reunidos sin decir palabras bueno eso hasta que otro portal se abrió en el suelo y los trago a todos

Tras caer por el portal y recuperarse del impacto se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un callejón de a poco salieron del callejón, sabían que aún seguían en nueva york más estaba ahora todo como en ruinas la gente no parecía querer ser vista y se cubría con capuchas negras, azul, Roja, y gris y llevar tatuajes y runas, los subterráneos y nefilim caminaban como si nada sin ocultarse todos estaban confundidos

Creo que los mataran si siguen así - escucharon una voz todos se voltearon a ver y vieron a una mujer con jeans rojos, botas largas de tacón, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta roja con capucha

¿Quién eres? - pregunto alec de ojos verdes

Ya lo sabes - dijo la chica quitándose la capucha dejando ver a la izzy del cabello negro ondulado pero con unos 25 años aparentemente

¿Izzy? ¿Pero cómo? - gritaron todos sorprendidos

Hola Bienvenidos al 3017 - dijo ella sonriendo divertida

Es imposible - dijeron los dos alec

No lo es, y si quieren vivir sígame - dijo ella antes de colocar su mano en la pared y recitar algunas palabras por lo bajo desde su mano salieron chispas fucsia y de a poco en la pared se formó un portal, todos obviamente se quedaron sorprendidos vienen - dijo todos dudaron pero la siguieron

Tras cruzar el porta se encontraron en una sala paredes gris claro, las baldosas blancas, 4 sillones individuales gris claro con cojines negros, un sillón largo negro en medio, en medio una mesita de color gris, en frente un mueble que cubría toda la pared con muy pocos adornos y un plasma y una chimenea en la sala había una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negro, su piel trigueña parecía tener 16 años, vestía con una camisa manga larga blanca, corbata azul rey y una falda a cuadros negros estaba descalza y leía un libro

Marceline ¿Por qué sigues con el uniforme? - Dice la izzy adulta, la chica miro a izzy por un segundo antes de volver a ver su libro - niña ya vete a cambiar, si no quieres que te castigue - dijo la izzy adulta

Es injusto mama - dijo la chica medio indignada antes de cerrar el libro y salir de la habitación

Tomen asiento - dijo izzy

¿Cómo estas viva? - pregunto la clary del cabello naranja

Larga historia pero me sorprende que ustedes estén aquí - dijo ella seria en eso su teléfono sono lo quería ignorar pero al ver que era su actual esposo no puedo

Hola cariño - saludo ella y luego se quedó en silencio antes de gritar y decir- voy para allá - parecese que habrá cambio de planes, Marceline baja - al minuto la chica llego

¿Qué pasa mama? - pregunto la chica curiosa

Es max, zachir lo tiene hay que ir a buscarlo - dijo ella sería la chica palideció prepárate y dale armas a ellos iremos por tu primo la chica asintió


	3. Chapter 3

Todos llegaron al lugar donde se supone estaría zachir, tuvieron un breve momento de trauma y los de su pasado estaban entre confundidos y sorprendidos, pero no había tiempo de nada luego hablarían y discutir Y todo lo que quisiera se prepararon y entraron de inmediato se encontraron con un montón de Nefilim que no dudaron en atacarlos ellos se defendieron, Alec, izzy Simon y magnus (los más adultos) se escabulleron y se fueron a una sala de dónde provenían gritos los gritos de Max.

alec y magnus no podía estar más asustados y nerviosos una de sus hijos estaba siendo torturado por un psicópata

Deja mi hijo - gritaron ambos furiosos

no - dijo Zachir divertido, era un pelirrojo, de piel trigueña, ojos verdes con toques rojos, era alto y se veía musculoso vestia con jeans viejos y una camisa azul oscuro, estaba descalzo y toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre al igual que su cuerpo el cual lo cubrían diversas runas parecia tener tan sólo 18 años pero tenía muchos sólo se mantenía joven por un pacto que había hecho con el mismísimo diablo Aunque la mayoría creía que era algo del Ángel qué tontos que eran, por otro lado estaba Max estaba en una silla amarrado con cuerdas obviamente hechizadas para que no pudiera usar su magia Max se veía cansado heridos y lleno de sangre, su ropa casi totalmente destruida.

Hola ayah, papá - dijo max sonriendo - te dije que vendrían - terminó de decir con arrogancia

maldito mocoso - grito Zachir y lo golpeó Magnus y alec estaban furiosos magnus y izzy intentaron acercarse a él mas Simon y Alec lo detuvieron, Max río sin gracia.

saben que no pueden matarme - dijo Zachir con una sonrisa en su cara

tal vez pero te puedo torturar - dijo magnus el río divertido

Pero tú no conoces mis métodos, ni me conoces a mí... no siento dolor no conseguiría nada - dijo Zachir

pero yo sí te conozco perfectamente - dijo Alec, Zachir parecio un poco nervioso aquello desapareció de inmediato, tomó una espada y corrió hacia ellos, se detuvo a mitad del camino

podría matarlos ahora, ustedes podrían matarme ahora, Alec tú eres rápido y me conoces te sería fácil y tú - dijo señalando magnus - harías lo que fuera por tu hijo, eres fuerte y poderoso, sé que al final conseguiría matarme, sería tan sencillo como el hecho de que yo puedo matarlos y seria aburrido no me gusta aburrirme - dicho esto humor rojo lo cubrió completamente en si cubrio toda la habitación

Volveré y me vengare como se debe

fue lo último que escucharon del antes de que el humo se dispersara completamente cuando aquellos sucedió solamente quedaban ellos y max, magnus se apresuró hacia su hijo

Max - magnus lo llamó con preocupación

juntos al fin - dijo Max Mirando a sus padres antes de quedar inconsciente

habían pasado un par de horas desde el incidente ahora todo se encontraba en la casa de Alec, la cual era una mansión construida al estilo Victoriano, los del pasado no paraban de revisar cada detalle de la casa cuándo izzy (joven, cabello negro) encontró una fotografía que le llamó la atención, en ella aparecían Simon y Alec los dos en un parque y vestidos de trajes todo normal más lo que sí le llamó la atención era que estos dos estaban agarrados de la mano y se están besando muy romántica-mente

qué es esto - preguntó de inmediato, la versión más joven de los 2 parecía quería desaparecer mientras los mayores suspiraron cansados

podemos explicar - dijo Alec

explíquese - dijo izzy

hace 550 años habíamos escuchado que zachir estaba Traficando personas, y no cualquier tipo de personas sino grandes brujos, Ángeles, incluso demonios, en fin lo último que se sabía era que ellos Tenía a alguien que no podría permitir que le hicieran daño... ese alguien era magnus más lo que vimos o más bien que creemos ver lo cambiaron todo - comenzó alec a hablar

lo que encontramos Cuando llegamos al lugar fue... a magnus y a izzy ... muertos o eso queremos encontrar - dice simon serio

casi un siglo después pusieron la estúpida regla de que si no estabas casado, cualquiera hombre o mujer podría reclamarte como su pareja, por tanto Simon y yo pasamos mucho tiempo fingiendo ser pareja porque no podía permitir que nadie se casara con el esposo de mi hermana y menos una loca - dijo alec, izzy se rio (la mayor)

a ti no te importa simon, casi ni se halan - dijo jace confundido (joven y bajito)

realmente me importa pues... Aunque al principio no me llevaba bien con Simon con el paso de los siglos he aprendido a tenerle cariño y sinceramente no desearía nadie estar con quien no ama y mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera puede darte un poco de cariño real - respondió alec

pero no se aman - dijo clary ( joven y peli naranja)

tal vez no nos amamos como pareja, pero era preferible a estar con alguien que ni siquiera te puede querer un poco de cariño... además no podría permitir que Alec fuera infeliz, prefería fingir un matrimonio con él que dejar que cualquiera que no fuera digno se le acercara, porque solo hay una persona que a amado Alec y él sólo amo a una persona, es magnus, como yo simplemente te amado a ti o a Rafael Si no era ninguno de ustedes dos no pensaba estar con nadie más - dijo serio serio

¿pero se casaron enserio? - pregunto jace (bajito)

si nos casamos en serio, porque había una ley, la cual obligaba a verificar que realmente estaba casado y que tenías un hijo con tu pareja - dijo alec algo fastidiado

señores disculpe pero ...los chicos - comenzó a hablar una mujer que parecía la empleada, solo eso fue suficiente para que alec y simon salieran de la habitación.

como no nos dimos cuenta - susurro la izzy mayor

fuimos unos tontos - dijo el magnus más viejo

¿de qué están hablando? - preguntaron todos

de la historia de Alec y Simon, esa historia es la misma que nos pasó a nosotros - dijo ella señalando a magnus

¿cómo va a ser la misma historia? - preguntó el jace más bajito

lo creas o no, lo es, nosotros los Vimos a ellos muertos, la misma situación pero a la vez distinta - dijo izzy

¿como puede ser posible? - pregunto la Clary de cabello más oscuro

ni idea ni idea pero fue lo que sucedió - dijo magnus

en ese momento Alec Simon regresaron junto a Max y dos chicos y una chica más, uno de los chicos parecía tener 15 años, era alto, de piel pálida, cabello castaño y tenía un ojo azul y el otro café vestía como un Friki, el otro parecía tener unos 18 años su piel pálida, su cabello negro, sus ojos verde dorado como los de un gato, vestia con ropa vieja y cómoda y la chica era de cabello negro, Piel canela, ojos azules de gatos, bajita vestía de manera infantil

¿quienes son? - preguntan todos

Anahi isabell Bane Ligthwood cuervo lewis - se presento la chica

Moises alexander Ligthwood Lewis cuervo - se presento el castaño

Jonathan Magnus Bane ligthwood cuervo lewis - se presento el otro chico

En El Infierno

Porque no dejas de tratar de evitarlo - dijo el demonio

No, si lo haces Asmodeus te iras de aquí - dijo lilith furiosa

Échame querida, si me voy te vas conmigo - dijo Asmodeus serio, lilith lo miro con odio, como a el se le podía ocurrir cumplir el deseo tan estúpido de magnus Bane

En serio no lo hagas - dijo lilith serio pero Asmodeus no le hizo caso, él lo haría sea como sea no dejaría que ella le dijera que hacer.

Te vas a arrepentir - dijo lilith antes de irse de allí furiosa

Después de eso Asmodeus se fue, el demonio se fue al mundo humano


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback año 1989

Es perfecto, Anastasia, nuestro hijo es perfecto - decía un hombre pelinegro de ojos grises aparecer de unos 30 años mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos, hace solo 15 minutos que había nacido junto a sus hermanas 3 hermosas niñas.

Lo sé, y nuestras princesas son preciosas - dice la mujer aun en la cama alimentando a una de sus bebes mientras las otras dos duermen plácidamente

¿Cómo les quieres llamar? - pregunta el hombre mirando a su esposa

A ella la quiero llamar Zaira Elisabeth - dice la mujer acariciando con un dedo la mejilla de la bebe que tiene en brazos, luego mira a otra de las niñas - Alana Mabel y Gabriela Michell - termina de decir

Me gustan cariño - dice el hombre y acerca y le da un beso luego mira a su pequeño hijo - Mason Alexander -

Me gusta - dice su esposa y lo vuelve a besar - pensé que le pondrías tu primer nombre - el hombre rio -

Hay demasiados jonathan en el mundo -

Mami - ambos miraron hacia la puerta al oír la voz de su pequeño hijo de tres años él estaba junto a su hermana gemela

Vengan mis amores pasen - dijo Anastasia

Conozcan a sus nuevos hermanos - dijo jonathan, ambos niños se acercaron curiosos para ver a los bebes

13 años después

Era un día de caos para la familia cuervo después de dos años tener a sus cuatrillizos tuvieron a su pequeña Alexis y recientemente Anastasia estaba embarazada de nuevo y eso la así feliz a pesar de momentos como ahora, sus hijos tenían uno de esos días que coincidían en todos ponerse de malhumor y peleaban, tal vez sería fácil si fueran niño normales pero no.

Pues los cuervos eran parte de una raza antigua que cualquiera que huía de la clave buscaba encontrar un refugio librarse de todos los problemas, Pues ellos eran demasiado poderosos y la clave podría Hacer lo que sea para usarlos cómo armas, ni Anastasia ni Jonathan podían permitir jamás que sus hijos fueron utilizados. Más cuando sabían de lo que era capaz la clave, Pero aquel día no pareció correr con suerte. Pues la clave llevo sin aviso.

Y destruyo la familia se llevaron a cada uno de sus hijos y dejaron a la pareja casi muerta al igual que lo bebes no nacidos.

Los niños fueron completamente separados Alejandro fue enviado Italia y fue adoptado por una familia de licántropos Ashley fue enviada Indonesia y adoptada por brujos, Gabriela a Japón con una familia mundana, Alana a california con una familia de vampiros, Zaira a Irlanda con mundanos, Alexis a china con nefilim y Mason a nueva york con la familia Ligthwood. Cualquier recuerdo de sus vidas fue borrado y remplazado sus poderes fueron sellados por mucho tiempo.

Actualidad

Narra Alec

¿Cómo sobreviviste? - pregunto magnus curioso

¿Como? es una historia interesante - le dije

Cuéntame, cariño - dijo magnus

Conoces a los destinados, sabes que son diferentes... que soy diferente - dijo alec

Lo sé pero no sé de qué manera - respondió magnus

Soy uno de ellos, sobreviví por eso, soy el perfecto experimento, capaz de usar runas y hacer magia soy capaz de todo y eso hace que la clave me odie - dijo - dijo alec serio

¿Aun te asusta lo que crea la clave? - pregunto magnus

No me preocupo por mí, lo hago por los mellizos - respondió alec

¿Por qué? Ellos han demostrado saber cuidarse - dijo magnus confundido, tal vez hace poco los conociera pero los había visto lo suficiente para saber que no eran débiles o tontos

Lo son pero no conocen el mundo, llevan menos de un año aquí y ya anda por ahí como si nadie les pudiera hacer nada, pero se equivocan - dijo alec nervioso y serio

¿Por qué se equivocan? - pregunto magnus

Yo los crie para ser fuerte pero los crie en un lugar seguro a pesar de que han peleado...pero -

Te asustas - dijo magnus

Aun son muy jóvenes - dijo alec

Pero son fuertes - dice magnus sonriendo

Lo se - dice alec sonriendo

¿Ahora dime que hace que sean tan especiales? - pregunto magnus refiriéndose a sus hijos

Pues... - alec comenzaba hablar cuando fue interrumpido

Papi - ambos se voltearon al oír la voz de Anahí, alec le hizo señas para que se acercara, ella lo hizo y se sentó en medio de los dos y le dio un beso en la mejilla de cada uno

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto magnus

Tengo un problema - dijo ella

Kyle, está de vuelta - dijo ella, alec lanzo un pequeño gruñido de molestia y magnus la miro confundido

¿Quién es kyle? - pregunto magnus, alec se tapó la cara con las manos

Mi novio, - dijo Anahí, magnus la miro confundido

ANAHI BAJA! - un grito evito que ella contestara, bajo de inmediato y sus padres la siguieron cuando llegaron abajo vieron a Anahí abrazada a un chico alto de cabello negro/ castaño desordenado y liso, bastante alto, ojos azul/gris y su piel trigueña vestía como un hippie, magnus estaba confundido y alec parecía molesto

Kyle ¿Por qué volviste? - pregunto alec molesto

Cumplí con mi deuda, quiere ya perdonarme - pregunto el chico

No - dijo alec serio

¿Quieres que te ruegue? - pregunto el chico y alec asintió, el chico hizo señalas de que lo iba a hacer pero no lo hizo

No puedo - dijo el chico, alec lo miro serio

¿Por qué no? - pregunto alec serio

Porque sería fingir - dijo el chico

Oh Kyle, no cambiaras nunca - dijo alec antes de ir con el chico y abrazarle, magnus lo miro confundido

No entiendo - dijo magnus, cuando separaron del abrazo, kyle busco en su bolsa y saco un sobre y se lo dio a alec, quien rodo los ojos al ver el sobre, abrió el sobre pensó en leer la carta pero en el papel solo había una frase.

LA GUERRA COMENZO

La frase escrita con la letra de zachir, alec quemo el papel y miro a kyle antes de volver a hablar

Espero que el par de rubios teñidos vengan a ayudar - dijo alec con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica

Lo harán - dijo kyle, alec se acercó a magnus y lo jalo de nuevo arriba


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo es un intento de demostrar que es lo que simon y alec siente el uno por el otro realmente y decidir que con ellos y sobre jace al final es algo confuso creo y tendrá una segunda parte comenten haber si se entendió y gusto.**

 **cual sugerencia o** **corrección** **me dicen de manera educada**

* * *

Alec estaba observando a su versión joven en ambas dimensión entrenando con las versiones jóvenes de jace y se preguntó cómo sería todo si jace estuviera allí, si todo fuera como debía pero no eso no iba a pasar jamás, no después de lo que paso, estaba tan concentrado en aquella pelea en aquella conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando simon le llamo hasta que este lo jalono un poco.

Alexander - lo llamo simon

Lo siento, ¿qué decías? - pregunto alec

¿Podemos hablar? - le pregunto simon

Si - dijo alec, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación

¿Quieres divorciarte? - fue la pregunta de alec a simon, alec estaba sorprendido

Ya no hay razón para estar juntos - respondió simon

Si la ay - dijo alec desesperado no quería esto tal vez amara a magnus más pero eso no quería decir que no amara a simon, había sido más de 4 siglos con él, había sido su cuñado, su amigo, su beta y su esposo nadie podía culparle de que a final sintiera algo por simon Lewis

Volverás con magnus yo no puedo impedirlo y tampoco quiero lo amas - dijo simon, estaba serio pero parecía algo dolido por su propia declaración.

Narra simon

No entendía porque aquello dolía tanto si siempre había sabido porque nos casamos y porque hicimos todo y jamás pensé que dolería pero lo así pero era lo correcto y la verdad él amaba a magnus y yo a izzy era la única verdad

¿Y nuestros hijos? - pregunto alec se notaba que estaba molesto, no logre responder porque Anahí abrió la puerta en ese instante

papi, papa, los estamos esperando - dice Anahí

Ya vamos cariño - dijo alec, Anahí asintió antes de volver a bajar - no va a quedar aquí - dijo alec antes de salir de la habitación, espero un poco antes de bajar, cuando baje me lleve una sorpresa al ver quien estaba allí

Simon - dijo el con esa voz que tanto me irritaba

Teñido - le respondí

Aun enojado, no seas infantil - dijo el rubio

No quiero, no te mereces ni respeto - le respondí fastidiado y cansado

Supéralo Lewis - dijo furioso

No quiero Herdlone - le dije mirándolo con odio - sabes que no estoy para soportarte - le dije antes de irme de allí

Narra alec

Cuando baje me encontré que jace había vuelto y eso no iba más que traer problemas y más con simon seguro que se enojaría y se armaría tremendo lio y a los pocos minutos eso exactamente fue lo que paso y ahora simon estaba furioso y se había ido y jace me miraba como si yo pudiera hacer que simon le hablara, yo no podía y tampoco quería. Los del pasado nos miraban confundido

No es mi problema - le dije a jace

Eres mi parabatai de...- el comenzó a hablar pero lo interrumpí no podía dejar que siguiera con esto

NO lo soy hace mucho eso se rompió hace muchísimo tiempo - le dije y solo decirlo dolió demasiado sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar fuera de allí lo más lejos que podía

Alec quería irse de allí no quería estar cerca de la persona que un día le traiciono, que se fue cuando más le necesitaba, corrió hasta que no pudo más, hasta que alguien lo detuvo

Magnus - dijo alec al levantar la vista al ver aquella mirada que tanto había extrañado y a la vez quería alejar ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

¿Alexander quieres dejar de huir? - le pregunto el brujo pero alec no respondió, solo se lanzó a los brazos del brujo y lloro como hace mucho no lo había hecho magnus solo lo abrazo fuerte y trato de consolarlo.

En la casa

Todos pedían explicaciones al jace mayor pero él no quería responder, se mantenía en silencio mirando a sus versiones más jóvenes y las de alec, esos 4 le traían demasiados recuerdos que no quería, que odiaba porque le recordaba que existió una época donde alec le quería,...confiaba ahora no lo hacía no lo haría más y odiaba aquello.

Ojala jamás hubieras aparecido - dijo a la versión más joven de simon- aléjalo antes de que te arrepientas - le dijo a su versión más joven antes de irse de allí irritado y molesto, todos los del pasado estaba más que confundidos.

¿Quieren saber? - todos se sorprendieron al oír a Anahí habían olvidado que ella y sus hermanos seguían allí

Si - fueron simon y jace los que respondieron a la vez, todos se sentaron, la comida fue servida y Anahí comenzó a explicar

No sé mucho de lo que habrás hecho, pero si recuerde que traicionaste a mis padres que nos entregaste a la clave y que nos metiste - dijo Anahí su mirada fija en jace reflejaba miedo y tristeza

Solo teníamos unos días de haber nacido, a papa se le dio permiso de ir a ver a ayah y pedirle que viniera con nosotros y te encontramos al parecer ya había comenzado la caza nos queríamos muerto - continuo jonathan su mirada también reflejaba miedo y tristeza pero también odio

Por lo que sabemos tú le dijiste a la clave sobre nosotros, le dijiste a papa que le entendías que irían al instituto y llamarían a ayah pero no paso lo engañaste metiste y nos entregaste a la clave para que muriéramos - dijo Anahí que al parecer comenzaba a alterarse y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos su gemelo la tomo de la mano y la apretó en señal de apoyo antes de continuar hablando.

Casi morimos pero tía clary apareció se había enterado de e lio y evito nuestra muerte y la de papa, después de eso papa tenía que decidir si iría o no con ayah prefirió no hacerlo era peligroso pero nos dejó con el - dijo jonathan si darse cuenta dejo caer algunas lagrimas

Eso no parece ser cierto - dijo magnus

Lo es, luego se borraron aquellos recuerdos cuando tuvimos que volver con papa para evitar que te mataran - dijo Anahí

¿Por qué no podía dejarme ir con ustedes? - pregunto magnus

Era peligroso, no hubo tiempo no fue algo que pudiéramos elegir - dijo jonathan

¿Qué paso después? - pregunto simon

Una guerra, tía clary murió y más traiciones - dijo Anahí - tú arruinaste nuestra vida - término de decir Anahí mirando a jace antes de irse de allí furiosa

Vez lo que haces - dijo jonathan antes de seguir a su gemela, moisés se quedó mirando a todos los del pasado el a diferencia de los gemelos no sabía nada de lo que paso con jace solo sabía que era malo pero quería creer que había una razón para todo

¿Por qué esto no parece molestar? - pregunto izzy curiosa

Si me molesta pero no sé nada de lo que paso las últimas veces que jace vino yo tenía solo días de haber nacido y mi padre simon se fue de la casa conmigo y la otra nosotros estábamos de campamento y cuando regresamos nuestra hermana pequeña Thea ya no estaba de eso 1 año casi - dijo moisés


End file.
